fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic Action (Movie)
Movie Story: "Eggman decided make a change in his strategy: before try to conquer the world, he'll try to kill Sonic, and avoid him defeating his plans again. So he decided to create the Ultimate Weapon... Eggman has kidnaped to Amy, and converted her in a mortal killing-machine, which only objective in her life is kill to Sonic. She's the Dark Amy. Dark Amy will try to steal the seven Chaos Emeralds for become Super Dark Amy, the Ultimate Weapon, and then kill to Sonic... Sonic must choice between his life and then the destruction of the world, or Amy's life, his love... What will he do?" However Jonathan Uses All Of The Emeralds To Become Hyper Ultimate Jonathan The Hedgehog Main Characters Amy Rose/Dark Amy Rose-Dark Amy Rose Had Long Pink Hair Wore An Black Tubetop Showing Her Boobs And Pink Stomach Jonathan The Hedgehog/Hyper Ultimate Jonathan The Hedgehog-This Is Jonathan The Hedgehog's Hyper Ultimate Form Which Was Achieved By Using 8 Super Emeralds And 7 Chaos Emeralds Combined And The Use Of 8 Ultimate Emeralds He Is Considered To Be Jonathan's Powerful Form Around He Has Dark Blue Fur Dark Blue Spikes And Red Quills Everything Else Is Dark Blue His Chest Fur Is Dark Blue He Is The Most Powerful Thing Alive He Is The Only One That Has This Form Speedy The Hedgehog-Speedy Is Jonathan's Pal Ever Since They Met They Go On Epic Expeditions Brian The Hedgehog-An Shadow Recolor With Red Fur And Light Green Quills His Best Asset Is Fire Shaden The Hedgehog-He Is An Shadow Lookalike Wearing An Hoodie Who Secretly Formed The Hedgehog Heroes To Conquer Evil Which Unfortunately Sees Them Getting Captured By The Evil Hedgehog Named Lumi And It's Up To Jonathan To Save Them Jonathan Unbelievably Foiled Lumi's Plot As He Transforms Into Hyper Ultimate Jonathan The Hedgehog For The Fight Shadow The Hedgehog-The Ultimate Lifeform That Ceased To Exist After Being Blasted By A Laser But Luckily Shadow Survived It And Teleported Himself Back Onto The Space Colony ARK Sonic The Hedgehog-The Fastest Thing Alive (Well Jonathan Is 100x Faster Than Sonic) He Can Spindash Much Like Jonathan Himself Still Retains His Usual Abilities Sonic Cannot Do Jonathan's Signature Moves Since Sonic Can Only Spindash Silver The Hedgehog-Silver Is From The Future Who Has Psychic Powers Silver Notes That Jonathan Was Given Different Powers Butch The Hedgehog Dranic The Hedgehog Jordan The Hedgehog Statyx The Hedgehog Shade The Hedgehog Heiru The Hedgehog S.P The Hedgehog (Voiced By SonicPower451) His Memorable Line "Oh Shit Jonathan Just Awakened The Female Demon" Jacob The Hedgehog Slifer The Hedgehog (Voiced By SliferSoulProductions) Jonathan's Love Interests Amy Rose-The First Of Many Love Interests Of Jonathan's Amy Appears As Cute, Cuddly And Friendly Wearing Her Usual Light Green Tubetop Which Showed Her Pink Stomach With Light Brown Chest Dark Blue Jeans And Black Sandals Her Hair Is Longer And Is Held By An Dark Blue Hairband Her Pink Tail Shows Maria The Hedgehog-Maria Is Extremely Attractive To Jonathan Wearing The Same Clothes As Amy Shade The Hedgehog-Jonathan's Very Own Mother Falls In Love With Him Which Triggers An Love Triangle (JonathanxShadexAmyxMaria) Shade Has Long Black Hair With Red Quills Wears An Red Tanktop Showing Her Boobs And Black Stomach She Wore Dark Grey Pants And Red Shoes With A Spiked Belt She Has An Light Yellow Mouth Note: Shade Wore Spiked Wristbands And Spiked Belt She Wore White Gloves Rika The Hedgehog-For All Intenses And Purposes Rika Is In Fact Jonathan's Cousin Tiara Boobowski-Here's Tiara An Long Forgotten Character In The Sonic Series Was Brought Back For This Movie As Jonathan's Love Interest Shade The Echidna- Err Okay Who Thinks An Relationship Between Jonathan And Shade Is Weird I Do It's An Experimental Relationship Villains Dr. Eggman-After His Plans Were Constantly Foiled By Sonic The Hedgehog He Teams Up With Other Villains Such As Ixis Naugus, Lien-Da The Echidna, The Dark Legion/Presence, King Shadow The Hedgehog, Snively, Metal Sonic, The Destructix, The Iron Dominion And The Suppression Squad To Eliminate Sonic Once And For All They Almost Succeeded In That Until An Mysterious Black/Red Hedgehog Named Jonathan Stands On Top Of The Hill With His Green Chaos Emerald In Possession Eggman Then Orders The Villains To Attack Him Jonathan Chaos Controlled Out Of Sight Which Caused The Villains To Be Piled Up With Each Other Out Of Nowhere Rosy Using Video Game Logic Tosses Jonathan Up To Eggman Which Allowed Jonathan To Destroy Eggman And Rosy Finished Eggman Off With Her Piko-Piko Hammer Jonathan Looked At Rosy At Noticed Something Different About Her Rosy Was Wearing Her Old School Outfit Which Showed Her Pink Stomach Had An Breast Implant Wore Yellow Ballerina Tutu And Light Blue/White Sneakers This Version Of Rosy Was Nicer And Attractive Lien-Da The Echidna The Dark Legion/Presence Metal Sonic Ixis Naugus King Shadow The Hedgehog The Destructix The Suppression Squad The Iron Dominion Snively Enerjak Prelates Jonathan's Allies Rosy The Rascal-Rosy Was Wearing Her Old School Outfit Which Showed Her Pink Stomach Rosy Had An Breast Implant Wore Yellow Ballerina Tutu And Light Blue/White Sneakers She Was An Very Nice Person Rosy Now Has Useful Abilities That Make Her Jonathan's Beloved Sidekick King Sonic The Hedgehog-He Declared An State Of Emergency After Eggman Attacked Freedom HQ And The Castle Eggman's Actions Would Cost Him Dearly Jonathan Then Proceeded To Shred Through The Evildoers And Ultimately With Help From Rosy Destroy Him Mecha Sally Acorn-She Was Intended To Be Evil But For Some Reason She Was Programmed To Be Friendly Towards Jonathan Kirsten The Hedgehog-Ah Kirsten An Orange Female Hedgehog Who Wears An White Shirt Showing Her Orange Stomach Red Pirate Beanie Red Vest, Black Jeans And Black Sandals Mery The Hedgehog-Mery Is Light Purple With Aqua Blue Eyes With Black Iris She Wears An Light Green Tanktop Which Showed Her Boobs And Stomach Yellow Jeans Which Had Ripped Marks And Hole, Red Shoes And She Brandishes An Long Stick Nikki The Hedgehog-An Dark Teal Hedgehog Who's Quills Are Different Than Jonathan's Destiny The Hedgehog-An Hot Pink Female Hedgehog With White Quills Lumi The Hedgehog-Lumi In This Movie Is Shown To Help Jonathan Scene 1: Sneaking Into Eggman's Base *Outside Of Eggman's Base* Jonathan The Hedgehog: Finally After All The Walking I Did I'm Finally Here Lumi The Hedgehog: Don't Go In There It's Too Dangerous Destiny The Hedgehog: I Got An Feeling That This Would Get Bad Quick Jonathan The Hedgehog: I'm Ordering An All Out Attack On Eggman Lumi The Hedgehog: Agreed Since We're The Only Ones Who Knew About Eggman's Plan